It is often desirable for a garment to include heat retention features. For example, athletic performance apparel, including hunting jackets, boots, and other articles of apparel intended for outdoor use may include multiple layers and various materials designed to retain body heat in order to keep the wearer warm in cold weather. It is generally desirable for such garments and other articles of apparel to be relatively light in weight and capable of providing heat retention features without sacrificing other qualities, such as garment breathability and moisture wicking.
Ceramic materials have been used on garments in the past to provide heat retention qualities. Such ceramic materials are typically added as a thin layer to fabric and provide good heat retention features for the garment. Unfortunately, conventional ceramic materials and methods of applying such ceramic materials have diminished garment performance in other areas, including poor breathability and moisture management. In addition, many ceramic materials added to garments have resulted in an undesirable finish and have deteriorated quickly with repeated washing and wear. Furthermore, various alternative materials to ceramics which are capable of providing heat retaining qualities have result in garments with other undesirable qualities. For example, some alternative heat retaining materials provide an undesirable shiny finish on the garment with poor breathability and wash-fastness.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide garments and other articles of apparel incorporating ceramic materials for heat retention without sacrificing other performance qualities. It would be advantageous if such garments provided excellent heat retention qualities while retaining good durability, breathability and moisture wicking qualities. Additionally, it would be advantageous if such garments provided a comfortable look and feel for the wearer.